


Practise makes perfect

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A sweet tale.





	Practise makes perfect

Our tale starts in Septima Vector's classroom, she's with her girlfriend Sybill Trelawney.

Sybill asked, "Why did you ask me to come here today, dear?"

Septima grinned. "I want to read your future."

Sybill gasped. "Y-You do?"

Septima nodded and took Sybill's hand. She closed her eyes and dreamily said, "I can see a white church near the sea, it's very pretty. Inside the church is you in a stunning white gown and a golden tiara. The wedding march is playing and that's it, I can't see anything else."

Sybill smiled. "A wedding is in my future, I just hope it's you I'm marrying." She added, "By the way, how did you do that?"

Septima stated, "I've been practising."

Sybill beamed, "Practise makes perfect as the saying goes."

Septima told her, "It was right though, the vision I mean."

Sybill inquired, "How do you know that?"

Septima replied, "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

Sybill insisted, "Go ahead, this vision proves I'll say yes."

Septima took a deep breath and queried, "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Sybby?"

Sybill nodded and pulled her into a hug.

She whispered, "You took your time, I had the same vision in a dream weeks ago."


End file.
